Lost in Dreams
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: It all started with a race...they got lost but what will happen with the two of them alone in the forest? fem.GazelxBurn
1. The Race

Hi everyone... this is my new fic but this time is not a one-shot... This is just the first chapter that's why is so boring somehow I have to explain how they get lost so here it is and how it all started but it's only the first chapter and it will get more interesting in the next ones... Okay I'll stop whining hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

**Lost in my Dreams**

**Chapter 1: The Race**

"_Very few things happen at the right time, and the rest do not happen at all._

_But the best things happen when we are not expecting them"_

It was a sunny day with a perfect weather to go camping for their luck because it was exactly what Hitomiko and the teens from the orphanage were planning to do, after a long discussion of how much time the camp would last they decided that it was up to how much the food lasted which mean that it will only last three days because of the much food the boys eat.

When they got to a place where they could camp in the forest everyone started to help with the chores. Burn and Gazel were the first ones to finish the chores they had to do and they decided to take a walk. Burn was teasing Gazel as always and was trying to make her mad, but this time Gazel was completely ignoring him. They were walking trying to find a place to play soccer, well Gazel was doing that. Gazel would have continued ignoring him but a really stupid comment from Burn got her attention.

"Gazel can't be a real gazelle because she has no speed."

Gazel was sure she had heard the dumbest and illogical comment of the whole world; she rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

Burn was confused and didn't understand why Gazel was laughing.

"It's true stupid girl," Burn shouted angrily, though Gazel continued laughing, "you're the slowest turtle I've ever seen."

Gazel stopped laughing abruptly and gave him a deadly look.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically "because the last time we were running in the field I remember I was ahead of you"

Burn burst out laughing.

"Yeah like that really happened, last time we were running in the field I was ahead of you," he told her

"That's not true, you were after me pleading for mercy," she teased him

Burn was about to reply her when he realized what she had just said.

"What?" he roared angrily not believing it while Gazel laughed.

"Yeah or do you have short-term memory?" she was lying of course but Burn wasn't one of those type of person you can tease as much as you can.

"Shut up, when did that happen?" he asked stupidly

"You're so idio,t" she said rolling her eyes suddenly boring about the dumbness of Burn, she was wondering if he was just kidding or whether he was really that stupid.

"Am not and I'm faster than you," he said

Gazel was starting to get impatient, only this stupid boy could make her impatient.

"Wanna try?" she challenge him

"Sure. Let's make a race and I'll show you what is to be fast," he accepted "where do we do it?"

"Let's go and find an area without many trees," she proposed

And they kept walking until they find an area where they could run.

"Okay. So we started from here," said Gazel pointing a tree that was next to them, " and we finish there and the one who touch there first win" she pointed a tree that was a little far from where they were standing, "deal?"

"Deal," Burn agreed

They took position to start the race.

"One," Gazel started to count

"Two," Burn continued

"Three," finished Gazel while they started to run.

As it was expected none of them won, both touched the tree at exactly the same time but it was obvious too that they wouldn't accept it either.

"I won," said Burn first panting heavily

"No way," Gazel wasn't ready to give up, "I touched it first"

"Liar! I came here first so I won," replied Burn childishly

"You're the liar and a bad loser because I won," said Gazel refusing to gave up as she always did.

" Then you're blind because I touched the tree first," pouted Burn

Gazel took a deep breath, why was always she the one who have to propose solutions?

" What about doing it again?" she asked

"Sure. I'll defeat you again and this time YOU won't have any excuse," answered a cocky Burn

"Okay. Now is from here to there," she said pointing a far tree. "Same as before, the first one to touch it win."

They did it again but it was exactly as same as before and they started complaining again.

"I was the first one," Gazel spoke first this time

"No. I Won because I touched it first," Burn refuse to lose because he was Burn after all.

So they decided to do it again, but they would always end on a tie, so they always repeat the stupid race, until the moment when they don't even stop to argue, they just kept running next to each other refusing to lose like they were little kids and started a never-ending race.

That lasted a very long time until Gazel decided that it was enough for one day. She pushed Burn fiercely making him fell onto the ground, she stopped next to him panting heavily.

"Cheater! That was not fair," Burn shouted standing up angrily.

"Yeah whatever. Do you really thought I was going to run all the day?" Gazel said exasperated

"Well, that was deal," Burn answered

"No, it was not. The deal was that the first one to touched the damn tree won but as we always touched it at the same time none of us lost nor won…so what about a tie?" Gazel proposed.

Burn didn't want to start another argument so he said the obvious.

"Okay it's a tie. Both of us are the fastest and that's it."

Gazel was relief to hear such a logic answer and thought that everything was arranged but there was something missing.

"Let's go back to the camping area," Gazel said.

Just at the moment she said she realized the stupidity they have done.

"Okay," agreed Burn but suddenly realized it too, "which way?"

"I dunno…I think we came from there," Gazel answered starting to walk between some trees.

"Hey stop, how do you know we came from there?" asked Burn

"I've already told you I don't, I'm just trying to get us out of here," Gazel said camly.

"Let's face it. We're lost," panicked Burn.

And that's how they got lost because of a childish argument, with the person they would have never choose to get lost in a forest with no food, no water and nothing else that each other, and who knows how much time they would be lost and what would happen in that time or if they could find a way to get out of it.

* * *

I know it's boring but it's just the first chapters I promise the other ones would not be so boring...

An effective method for reviews: if you like it post one review if you don't post two :D (just kidding don't kill me)

Reviews?


	2. Heartless?

Hi! It's me again :) Sorry for not update before it has been a week since I updated the first chapter but I got distracted watching Inazuma Eleven GO... Well the thing is that I have bring a new chapter but this time I know the grammar sucks so sorry...

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heartless?!**

"_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly_

_ walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell."_

Burn looked at Gazel inquisitively waiting for an idea or something they could do, like she could read his mind, but Gazel was still assimilating the fact that she was lost with the last person she would never even imagine to be lost with.

"So we're lost in the forest…what do we do?" finally asked Burn starting to feel impatient

"Let's go and try to find a way out of this forest or find the camp" suggested Gazel

"You sure it's better to keep on moving than staying in the same place? I mean Hitomiko and the others maybe will try to find us and the only thing we'll do maybe is getting farer from the camping" doubted Burn

"When did you learn to make a complete sentence?" teased him Gazel avoiding his question but Burn gave her a deathly glare "Burn I don't know…what if they don't even try to find us?"

Burn couldn't answer her question so he's only option was to agree with her.

"Okay, let's go" said Burn "I'll just follow you so if we never find the way to get out or the camp it will all be your fault"

Gazel smiled and started to walk again in the direction she believe they had come from. The problem was that none of them looked the path when they were running so obviously they didn't even know from which way they had come.

"I'm sure we're just getting nearer the heart of the forest" Burn commented refusing to continue walking.

"Which way then?" asked Gazel annoyed

Burn suddenly had an idea and curse himself for being so stupid.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked

"Oh yes" said sarcastically Gazel "I'm going to call Hitomiko and tell her we're lost and that we're near tree number on Burn are you crazy?" when she asked that she realized the answer was obvious.

"It will help at least to tell Hitomiko that we're lost and they maybe could locate us by GPS or something…do you have it or not?" repeated Burn

"No Burn. Why would I bring a cell phone to a camping?"

"For situations like this" answered Burn like it was the obvious thing in the world rolling his eyes.

"Then where is yours idiot?" said Gazel exasperated

"In the orphanage because I never thought I'll be lost stupid girl" reply Burn

"Exactly" said Gazel "And stupid your ass"

And without any other word Gazel started to walk again ignoring Burn. They kept walking and walking and walking and Burn started to get paranoid, he was feeling trapped surrounded by all those trees.

"This is all your fault" he shouted angrily with an accusatory tone at Gazel because he didn't know what else to do.

Gazel sighed trying to calm down, she was starting to feel desperate and Burn wasn't helping.

"It's not! You were the one who started with all of this" she told him trying to use a calm tone but failed the try and instead she sounded angry. Burn took it as an offense.

"Me? I wasn't the one who started to show off saying that was the fastest person in the world" defend himself Burn

"Well I wouldn't have started to show off if you had not insulted me and it was you the one who accept to make the stupid race" reply Gazel as angry as Burn was.

"I accept it because you propose it! And I don't even know why I accepted to do it because you're the slowest person in the whole world as same as the stupid girl"

And there they were again arguing about who was the slowest.

"And I'm going to die just because YOU told me I'm the slowest person in the whole and stupid" said sarcastically Gazel

"Oh yeah I forget it, your feelings can't be hurt because you don't feelings just as the ice because your heart is made from ice, well let me tell you that no one would like to be with a girl so heartless as you" he wasn't talking that serious but Gazel wasn't as heartless as he was saying.

"Even the ice can be broken" Gazel whispered at the same time she started to run away. She could feel some tears starting to fall down her cheeks and she wouldn't let him see her crying.

Burn was paralyzed in the same place; he could swear she had gone crying and he didn't know what to do.

If Burn would have hurt any other girl he wouldn't have minded but it was Gazel and even if Burn every now and then teased her and said that she wasn't important, she was very important to him. After all she was the person with whom he spend almost all of the time, she was like his best friend but something even more special.

Burn recuperate from his shock and started to follow the path where Gazel disappeared. Not much time after, he started to feel afraid. He was afraid of not finding her, not seeing her again. He find himself running faster and trying to avoid the trees and their branches not knowing where to go and shouting Gazel's name.

Like every sunny and hot day it started to rain and Burn felt miserable. Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? Well that was exactly how Burn was feeling.

Gazel's words were making eco in his mind "even the ice can be broken" of course she was talking of herself and he was the guilt.

Burn was now hopeless he would find her, how could he when the night was already falling?. But as every time you are sure something would never happen that's exactly what really happen.

Burn heard a scream.

"Gazel" he shouted trying to locate where the scream had come.

"Burn, help me" he heard this time. Gazel never in her life would have asked for his help, but this was a life or death situation and she wouldn't let her pride win.

Burn ran to the place from where the voice was coming. But he realized he was running directly to a cliff and he stopped abruptly in the very edge of it.

"Burn" called him Gazel

Burn didn't want to look down because he could imagine where Gazel was however he had to look down for help her. He took a deep breath and looked down only to find Gazel barely holding to a tree root in midair, he supposed she fell down while she was running.

-Hold on Gazel- said Burn in a soothing voice not knowing if he used it to calm Gazel or himself.

* * *

...What would happen next?

That's it for now and don't kill me I know there's too much suspense but you'll have to read the next chapter if you want to find out what happen next...

Reviews? (I accept suggestions or any coment)


	3. Unexpected Situations

Hi! I'm here with a new chapter, I know I took like million years to update but is better later than never. The problem is my school they treat me as a slave with too much homeworks.

Well the thing is that here it's the new chapter, by the way thanks for your reviews they always cheer me up ,thanks to the ones who favorited and follow my story, it makes me so happy, now hope you guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own IE characters and blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Situations**

"_None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner,_

_ waiting a few years, a few months or maybe just seconds to change all the things of our lives."_

Burn didn't want to look down because he could imagine where Gazel was however he had to look down for help her. He took a deep breath and looked down only to find Gazel barely holding to a tree root in midair, he supposed she fell down while she was running.

-Hold on Gazel- said Burn in a soothing voice not knowing if he used it to calm Gazel or himself.

Burn knelt on the ground and outstretched his arm on Gazel's direction but Gazel didn't seem so sure of taking his hand.

"Come on Gazel, I won't let you fall" urged Burn

"What if I can't take your hand and fall down instead?" asked insecure Gazel

"You'll fall down in few time even if you don't try take my hand" answered Burn impatient "Just do it, I won't let you fall"

"You promise?" asked she paranoid

"Of course, I promise" he said it sincerely, he was sure he would never let her fall; he would die first if it was the situation.

Gazel had to use all her strength to hold with only one hand to the tree root, she outstretched her free hand and took Burn's hand firmly. It was easy for Burn to pull her up and drag her to himself. When Gazel was safe she flung herself to Burn and he pulled her on his lap. Gazel clung to Burn and buried her face on his chest while crying. Burn was relief to find her and couldn't help but hugged her trying to calm her, he knew she was crying for many reasons but he was the guilty for almost every single one.

They hugged each other as if the world was about the end.

Burn had been afraid of losing her like that, by his fault…he couldn't help but wondered what would have happened if he hadn't heard her… He was really afraid of losing her when they were already lost.

"I'm sorry Gazel" he started to apologize "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Do I have feelings?" she asked sarcastically "Though don't know why you worry for a heartless girl like me"

Her voice wasn't more than a whispered but Burn could tell that her tone was definitively resentful, he figured out that she wouldn't let it go so easily so he just tighten the hug not wanting to argue, he didn't want to confess his feelings in a situation like this either.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" he repeated downhearted, wasn't enough for Gazel just a sorry? Didn't she know how difficult and impossible it was for Burn asking for forgiveness?

Gazel was stunned by Burn's word, the truth was that she just wanted to start an argue but felt bad at his words, maybe she was asking too much when Burn had gave everything he could.

"Yes Burn" she managed to pronounce leaving her pride behind.

Burn didn't expect more than that so he just sighed in relief. Moments later they stood up and realized that it was still raining and that it was already night. It's annoying how the time passed by whenever you don't want any second to be wasted.

Burn decided that they would better find a place where to sleep like a cave or something because he didn't pretend to sleep in the mud, though Gazel wasn't even thinking of sleep in the forest.

Anyway Burn wasn't asking for Gazel opinion so he just started to walk searching for a cave followed by a silent Gazel. They had to walk quiet a long time before they could find a "decent" cave.

Burn put all the dry branches he found together with Gazel's help, and then he with a lighter that he always carries in his jeans pockets set fire to the branches and made a bonfire.

They "camped" not so far from the entrance of the cave because they were afraid of what could they find if they went inner.

Burn sat down next to Gazel, whom was almost touching the fire with her hands because of the coldness she was feeling. Burn noticed that she was even trembling.

"You know actually if you quit your clothes you would get hotter" he said although he didn't say it in a malicious way.

"What?! You pervert" she shouted with her teeth chattering

"Hey… I didn't…I just… Oh forget it"

Burn quit his shirt so his body will heat up faster. He was looking at Gazel from the corner of the eye; he didn't like to see her almost dying of hypothermia. He didn't remember seen her as someone fragile before but in that moments she was definitely someone fragile, he didn't remember to see her so beautiful before either. But looking at her in those moments Burn realized that he always think of her as someone beautiful but he would never accept it, at least not yet.

Burn had an idea to get her hotter. He was already hot so if everything was as he thought she would get hot in few minutes, nevertheless he was afraid she would reject him.

Burn stood up, sat behind Gazel and pulled her towards him seating her in the crook of his legs. For his relief Gazel didn't reject him, though his abdomen shrank when he felt Gazel's wet clothes.

Gazel leaned back in Burn and a slight tremor went through his body, when Burn felt Gazel frost cheek he couldn't help but started to shiver too. Burn put his arms around Gazel's waist to give her more heat. Burn stopped shivering before Gazel but both were comfortable with each other's heat.

Gazel was grateful for Burn's actions; she knew that it wasn't normal for Burn to give that much attention to someone.

Gazel stop shivering a little while after, she was so comfortable that she was even falling asleep. Burn noticed it and didn't want to separate from Gazel but he knew that if they slept in that position next day they will not even be able to walk.

Burn separated from Gazel and she groaned in protest.

"We have to sleep" he said a little regretful for separating from her.

"I'm still cold" she lied wanting to be with Burn.

Burn smiled at the appeal then he lay on the floor.

"Come here then" he dared to say not so sure.

Gazel lay beside Burn giving him her back. She rested her head on the crook of Burn's neck while he round her waist with one arm.

Burn was really glad by Gazel's behavior; she would never be that lovely before, at least not with him.

"Good night Burn" Gazel said with a sleepy voice.

"Good night Gazel" he whispered back.

Gazel breath got calm and slow quickly and Burn knew she was already sleep.

"How much will this last Gazel?" he wondered aloud knowing she would not hear it.

Burn sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the moment, after all he wasn't sure about how much time Gazel would be so lovely with him so his only option was to enjoy the most.

* * *

Well that's it for now... I know it's too damn short but I don't imagine how much time it will take me to update if I wrote longer chapters...

Hope you had enjoy it...

Suggestions? Opinions? Reviews?


	4. Another Bet?

Hi there minna! I'm here with another chapter, it's a progress because I updated before a week!(yeah I know it's just a day before), this story is getting longer than I expected

By the way thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites they make me really happy

Disclaimer: I don't own IE characters

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another bet?! **

"_There ain't no way you can hold onto something that wants to go. _

_You can only love what you got while you got it"_

The rain had stopped and there was no bonfire anymore, just charcoal and ashes instead, the sun had already illuminated the cave when Burn woke up. He opening his eyes with as if it was a hard work, his first thought upon waking was that everything hurt. When he tried to move the arm that was still rounding Gazel's waist his shoulder ached. He slowly separated from her wincing in pain.

When he got the courage to sit up, a stabbing pain coursed through his body, he managed to stood up wincing and when he was about to fall, he used the cave's wall as a support, his vision was blurry because of the light and the pain. He couldn't imagine walking even when his vision went back to normal. Right now it was hard enough to breathe without passing out.

The aches and pains began to subside after some minutes but way too slowly for Burn's opinion. As he stretched his arms above his head, he yelped at a stabbing pain in his shoulder, he lowered them slowly, wincing.

Sleeping on the ground really hurt.

He looked at Gazel whom seem to be sleeping very comfortable on the ground, Burn didn't want to ruin her sleep but he decided it was time to wake her up.

"Gazel, wake up" he almost shouted, he didn't want to knelt on the ground to wake her up, he thought it was extremely unnecessary.

Gazel immediately opened her eyes.

"Don't…" he tried to warn her even though too late

"Ouch "she screamed in pain as she moved trying to sit up.

"Stay still" Burn urged trying to help but it seems that Gazel didn't want to hear any advice, and it was because she hated to need others help.

Gazel managed to get to her feet faster than Burn expected and stumbled almost at the same time. Burn caught her before she could fall, as consequence all his muscle itched again.

"Thanks" she mumbled clearly bothered and kept trying to move.

"Stop doing that" he snapped holding her firmly but delicately.

Gazel stopped when she heard the serious tone Burn was using. She stood still until she felt almost all the pain gone.

"I didn't know sleeping on the ground hurt like hell" she said trying to soft the tense atmosphere.

"Me neither" said Burn relief "let's go and try to find the camp"

Burn let go of Gazel watching her carefully, she tried to walked and stumbled immediately again. Burn hold her again laughing.

"What?" Gazel demanded frowning

"Nothing, is just that you're too impatient"

"Whatever" she said in a harsh tone wanting to change the subject.

Burn let go of her again and took his t-shirt from the ground, it was already dry so he decided to wear it.

"Let's go" he said optimistic

The truth was that Burn felt as if today will be a great day.

Unlike yesterday, they were walking next to each other, for Burn it was an advance. They were walking a little slowly because of their itching muscles and they were holding hands unconsciously because every now and then Gazel stumbled and Burn always helped her. They were walking in silence but it was definitely not an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm starving" said Gazel when she felt her stomach making noises.

"Yeah it's normal, it's already midday" said Burn.

"How do you know that?" asked Gazel scowling

"Because the sun is right in the middle of the sky and remember when…"

"Shut up Mr. Wikipedia, I already understood" Gazel interrupted Burn, she sensed a really long explanation was coming and she just wanted something to eat.

Burn was hungry too, he was starving since they had woken up but in that time he didn't want to alarm Gazel. But suddenly he had an idea.

"I know where we can find food" he said

"Yeah right" Gazel said sarcastically and Burn frowned, he had forgot she was so damn cold sometimes.

"What about a bet?" he proposed.

Gazel calm expression changed to a funny one. Gazel wasn't making any bet, not since the kind of bet both of them they had do and the consequence was being lost, she was sure it was not a good idea.

"No" she answered.

"You scare?" said mockingly Burn knowing what will happen next.

Those were magical words for Gazel to give in.

"What is the bet about?" she asked defying Burn.

"If I get food then I give you a kiss, its simple" he said secure

"What?!" Gazel was all red not believing what she heard, she would never expect that.

Burn smiled, he knew she would react like that.

"If I…"

"Don't you dare to say it again" interrupted Gazel "what if you don't get food?"

"Then we will die of hunger, nothing else will happen" said Burn shrugging

"That's not fair!" pouted Gazel

"Yes it because you're not going to do anything" he defended himself sticking out his toungue.

"Okay then go ahead" she said sitting in the ground waiting for Burn to bring food, thought she didn't have any hopes on that.

Burn was sure that they were walking between apple trees, and yes there were no apples in them, at least not at sight. He was sure if he climb one of those trees he will find hidden apples.

The real problem was to climb a tree. Burn was expert at climbing trees but this time he was trying really hard to climb one because his body was still itching from sleeping on the ground and his moves were clumsy.

Gazel was giggling at this sight, she didn't even know why he was trying to climb a tree.

When Burn managed to climb the "damn" tree as he called it now, he was a little disappointed to find only six apples.

He jumped from the tree and fell on his feet in front of Gazel, whom now dying of boredom. Burn smiled at her victoriously.

"I get food so I'll kiss you" he said happily.

Gazel sighed pretending to be bothered.

"Whatever" she accepted shutting her eyes and standing still.

Burn wondered if she was the same girl he had slept with, why was she so cold but Burn at seeing her attitude he realized he didn't want to force Gazel doing something she didn't want to. He suddenly felt sad and try to accept Gazel's reject even before kissing her, he thought she must like another boy.

Gazel was starting to get impatient and when she finally felt Burn's lips they weren't on hers, instead Burn kissed Gazel's cheek.

Gazel blushed and opened her eyes disappointed, it was true she pretended she didn't want the kiss, but that was exactly what she had did just pretend, she really wanted the Burn's kiss, she wondered why he didn't kiss her on the lips.

Burn smiled at her sadly. Gazel look at him interrogatively, she touched with her hand where Burn's warm lips had touched her skin.

"Wasn't…didn't you… what…" she was trying hard to make a logical question, but the words disappeared from her mind.

"Gazel, I won't force you to do something you don't want" said Burn guessing what she was trying to ask.

Gazel blushed even deeply and was about to protest.

"It's okay Gazel, just forget it" with that Burn end the discussion, he didn't want Gazel to act upon pity.

* * *

Now it's time for ask for your forgiveness...this is a really boring and lame chapter gomen...

I promised the next one will be a lot more interesting :D please keep reading the story please please please

And if you're wondering why the name of the story you'll find out in a few chapters

Reviews?


	5. Not in the wrong place

****Hi there! I finally update this story, it took me like one week or so, gomen

Thanks for all your reviews! they make so happy and it makes keep writing

This chapter is totally improvised so I dedicate it to AyasumiMamera because she asked me to write more improvised chapters... (so if you want to blame someone for the lameness of the chapter blame her...) (just kidding it's all my fault so don't you dare to kill her)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inazuma Eleven characters

Okay now hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not in the wrong place**

"_All the passions make us commit faults; _

_love makes us commit the most ridiculous ones.__ "__  
_

"It's okay Gazel, just forget it" with that Burn end the discussion, he didn't want Gazel to act upon pity.

"But…" Gazel started to complain

"I'm hungry, don't you want an apple?" he said changing subject again.

Gazel sighed giving up.

Even though they hadn't eat since yesterday's lunch Gazel only ate one apple excusing herself that she didn't like apples, Burn thought it was a lame excuse, because when you're really hungry you don't care what you are eating and looked at her cautiously, anyway he was really hungry and ate the other apples.

The truth was that Gazel felt too depressed to eat, she was wondering why Burn didn't want to kiss her on the lips.

Burn was still eating when they heard a ferocious growl near them.

"Tell me that was your stomach" begged Burn to Gazel hopeless

"Sorry but that was definitely not my stomach" retorted Gazel nervous, trying to keep calm.

They exchange looks and discovered they had the same idea. _Run_

Just at the moment they started to run they heard the same growl accompanied with a howl, Burn and Gazel became hysterical and they started to run like they were possessed. Burn dared to look behind them just to find a black wolf following them a few meters back.

"Let's not get separated" Burn shouted panicking

Gazel shook her head in response not able to talk because of the fear.

Somehow they forgot all the pain they felt a few moments ago because of the aching muscles, perhaps because the adrenaline was running through their veins or maybe because it was a life or death situation or both things mixed up.

Although they ran a few miles, the black wolf follow them without problems, Gazel and Burn were at the edge of insanity by that time.

"I can't take this anymore" told Gazel to Burn panting heavily; she was starting to feel the pain coming back.

"Let's climb a tree" Burn suggested and Gazel took it as an order.

Gazel stopped running abruptly and tried to climb a tree, but it wasn't working out, it didn't matter how hard she try, she always end up slipping. She was cursing her trembling body, but it was all her fear fault.

No doubt Burn was under the fear influences too, he wasn't doing anything, he didn't think clearly, all that mattered for him was to climb a tree too; the problem was that he wanted to climb the same tree Gazel was trying to climb. It was just like when you have to lie and there are millions logical and credible lies but you said the dumbest one because you're nervous. Same thing was happening to Burn, he was surrounded by millions trees but he wanted to climb the only unavailable one.

Burn only reacted when he saw the wolf coming, he realized he didn't want to die like that; it was just a wild, ferocious wolf not the end of the world. He helped Gazel to climb the tree by pushing her up; Gazel with an unexpected agility climbed the tree fast, but it was already too late for Burn to climb a tree.

He looked quickly around him trying to find something to use as a weapon. He spotted a really weird type of trees near from where he was. The trees were smaller than the majorities and most of them had really low branches that were like thick needles, this gave to Burn an idea.

"Don't you dare to go off the tree, no matter what happen" he shouted to Gazel, he didn't want her to get hurt and he was sure he didn't need help.

He ran to that trees and place himself in front of one, the tree had a very pointy branch which was behind him.

Gazel look at him panicking, she didn't understand what he was doing. She saw the wolf running towards Burn's direction, then she saw the wolf took position to attack and seconds after the wolf jumped towards Burn. Gazel screamed scared but she realized Burn dodge the wolf in the very last second.

Gazel saw that a pointy branch had cut across the wolf, it would have end up good if the branch wouldn't have broke, but it happened and it fell on top of Burn – whom was still ducking on the ground- with a loud crack.

Gazel felt her heart skip a beat.

"Burn" she shouted and got no response from him.

She jumped off the tree and ran to the place where Burn was.

The wolf was on top of Burn and because of that Gazel could only saw Burn's legs. With shaky hands Gazel dared to touch the wolf, when she was sure the wolf was dead, she dropped it away of Burn's body.

And there was Burn unconsciously on the ground, with a deep cut on his forehead and many more but not so deep.

"Burn" Gazel cried when she saw the big bleeding cut. She shook him calling out his name but there was no answer, Burn was definitely unconsciously. Gazel leaned on Burn's chest listening carefully when she heard his heartbeat she sighed in relief. There she was with an unconsciously bleeding Burn, in the middle of the forest and without knowing what the heck to do.

Burn was trying hard to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. When he finally managed to open them, he realized his head hurted and felt some pressure on it.

The first thing he saw was fire; he startled and wondered what happened. He was in front of a bonfire and lying on a "bed" of soft leaves.

"So you're still alive" said a voice very near him, he looked around and found Gazel next to him hugging her knees, he noticed her eyes were bloodshot and she seem at the edge of crying.

"Where am I?" asked a really confused Burn.

He touched his forehead and felt a kind of cloth around it, that was what was making pressure on his head.

"Don't tell me you have amnesia please" pleaded Gazel

"No, I don't. Is just that I don't remember being here before" Burn said

Gazel look at him cautiously.

"Do you remember we were followed by a wolf?" Gazel asked and Burn nodded.

"The last thing I remember is sawing the wolf felling on me" Burn added " I fell because of the weight and everything went black…"

"Well then I found you with a deep cut on your forehead, I'm sorry Burn but I'm not a doctor the only thing I did was bandage your wound with a piece of my shirt. This is all my fault, we're lost because of me and my crap" she said hoarsely and exasperated.

"Gazel" call her Burn but she didn't look at him. He put his hand on her arm "In any case this is our fault not just yours"

Gazel shook her head with some tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We shouldn't be here, we should be in the camp, we should be with the guys" she stopped because she had started to cry and sob.

"No Gazel" said Burn softly; putting his arm around her shoulder to give her some comfort "We are right where we should be"

* * *

That's all for now... hope you have liked it and that you keep reading the story...

Reviews?


	6. True Feelings

Okay I know it took me a lot of time to update so sorry... Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own IE characters

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: True Feelings**

"_When you love someone, you love the whole person, _

_just as he or she is, and not as you would like them to be."_

We shouldn't be here, we should be in the camping, we should be with the guys" she stopped because she had started to cry and sob.

"No Gazel" said Burn softly; putting his arm around her shoulder to give her some comfort "We are right where we should be"

An attempt of a smile appeared on Gazel's face mixed with tears while she rested her head on Burn's shoulder.

"Burn…are you telling me these just because you feel guilty?" muttered Gazel remembering the kiss they never had, she was still wondering why he didn't dare to kiss her.

"No. I really mean it, I won't act upon pity never, I might just tell the truth as harsh as it is if is the case" he answered looking at the sky, he realized it was already night.

A silence overcome but in a comfortable way.

"When did you do this?" Burn asked curious breaking the silence.

He pointed to the bonfire and then touched the bed of leaves.

"When you passed out" Gazel replied concerned.

"How much time did I pass out?" he asked scowling.

"More than five hours I think" she said trying to figure out since she didn't have a watch.

"What?! And now that I think about it… how did you bring me here?" he asked misplaced and touch the pocket of his jeans where he always kept his lighter but feel nothing. "And you use my lighter to make the bonfire right?"

Gazel's cheek took a slight shade of red but Gazel didn't notice it.

"First of all I dragged you here and it was pretty difficult thought we're not far from where you were attacked, and yes I used your lighter" she said at the same time she put the lighter on Burn's hand, he put it back in his pocket grinning.

"You pervert, I know you actually touch all of my pockets to find it, even my back pockets" said Burn joking but Gazel blushed deeply and stirred uncomfortable.

"T-that's n-not true I-I found it in the first pocket I search it" she mumbled nervous

Burn smirked victoriously, he knew it was hard to make Gazel nervous but he decided not to tease her.

Then another silence came and it was so comfortable that Gazel was almost sleeping on Burn's shoulder.

"Burn, please promise me you'll never ever leave me alone again" pleaded Gazel suddenly with a sleepy voice.

Burn was seriously thinking that Gazel suffered some kind of transformation in the night, like a wolf man in full moon.

"I promise" he assured her.

Gazel was half-awake and half-asleep, anyhow she smiled and Burn noticed it.

Burn decided that it was time to sleep because despite he passed out about 5 hours, he felt really tired.

"Gazel…let's sleep" he whispered softly, feeling guilty because he knew it was because of him that Gazel couldn't sleep before.

"Sure" she mumbled separating from Burn.

Burn lay down on the "bed of leaves" and Gazel did the same giving her back to Burn. Burn thought that Gazel was already sleeping and sighed disappointed, he thought she and he would sleep like the night before. But Gazel wasn't sleeping at all and she turned around to face Burn, she opened her eyes and looked into Burn's amber eyes, blushing a little.

"Burn…may…can I…"

Burn figured out what she was trying to say.

"Yes Gazel, come here"

Gazel smiled and came nearer Burn, she rested her head on his chest and Burn's arm made its way on Gazel's back.

"Good night Burn"

"Night…Gazel"

Gazel fell asleep as fast as she closed her eyes but Burn lay awake more time, he felt Gazel's breath on his chest but he fell asleep with the rhythm of it.

It was Gazel whom woke up first with the light of the sun shining brightly. She felt her muscles aching but it was nothing compare to the pain she felt yesterday. She removed softly Burn's arm and sat up, she looked at Burn whom was still sleeping.

"Burn wake up" she said but Burn just groaned and continue sleeping.

"Burn" this time Gazel shook him but he didn't do anything.

"Burn" she shook him violently but had no effects in Burn "I didn't knew Hitomiko-san have such a problem waking you up"

Gazel lost her patience; she never thought it was so difficult to wake up Burn.

"Okay then" she said leaning and placing a kiss on Burn's cheek.

Burn opened his eyes immediately looking confused and sat up quickly.

"Gazel?! Did you really…" he asked in surprise touching his cheek blushing slightly.

Gazel chuckled softly and looked away.

"It was the only way to wake you up" she "justified"

Burn smirked; he knew she wasn't one of those who gave kisses to everyone, even if it was just on the cheek.

"I think you have to do that more often" he said but was just ignored by Gazel.

"Let's go" she said.

Burn stood up and stretched his hand to help Gazel. She took it and got to her feet. But Burn didn't let go of Gazel's hand, instead he intertwined his fingers with Gazel's fingers. Gazel didn't complain at all, she just squeezed tightly.

They started walking again but the truth was that they weren't thinking of getting back to the camp, not in that moment.

"Gazel…who do you like?" asked Burn trying to sound indifferent

"What?!"

She didn't expected such a question and she blushed as same as Burn.

"I was just wondering" Burn said silently

"What about you? Who do you like?" asked Gazel suddenly interested on the ground.

"I won't tell you if you don't tell me" said Burn smirking

"Then you won't know. You have to tell me first" Gazel said smiling victoriously.

"I asked first so ladies first" Burn objected.

Gazel huffed in discomfort.

"Don't do the gentleman thing now" she pouted

"I guess you won't tell me so that's okay with me…"Burn said shrugging thought he really wanted to know.

The discussion will have continued but they saw in front of them a kind of giant grass, and they couldn't see beyond it.

"How the heck are we supposed to walk through this?!" exclaimed Burn not believing what he was seeing.

If they had thought just a little they would've realized that they never ran in a place like that, but they weren't thinking on going back to the camp so they didn't realize it.

Gazel looked at Burn and set her hand free; she started walking toward the giant grass and with her hands she started to set it aside.

"Like this" she answered Burn while she disappeared in the giant grass.

"Wait" Burn shouted starting to set aside the grass with his hands too.

They kept walking like that thought Burn couldn't see Gazel he could hear her struggling with the grass.

Burn was getting tired of doing that and started to feel desperate, it was like the grass had no end, suddenly he heard a scream followed by a splash.

"Gazel?" he shouted but there was no answer.

Burn panicked and set aside the grass as fast as his hands could, he would have run if the grass would have allow him. Then out of nothing his hands didn't touch more grass and he felt like he was falling.

He was surely falling but the sense disappeared in seconds replaced by cold water. Burn came to the surfaced for air, he was scared by all the feelings he passed through some seconds ago, all so fast and without any kind of advertisement.

He looked up and he realized he had fall of a cliff but it was not so high and will be dead if it wasn't for the river where he was. Then he heard a sloshing sound, he looked around and saw Gazel trying to stay on the surface.

"Gazel!"

She said something incomprehensible and Burn took it as a call of help.

He swam toward Gazel and round her waist with one of his arm at the same time Gazel clung to him.

"I can't swim" she said under her breath

* * *

Umm... I know it's just lame gome...

Reviews?


	7. Lost in Dreams

Hi everyone :)

I'm here to bring you one new chapter :D

Okay I know it took me like two weeks or so to update and I apologize for that, I'm really sorry

This chapter is a little longer than the others so I hope that recompense my lateness (yeah I know it doesn't...)

In this chapter it's finally explain the name of the story :)

By the way thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites, they mean so much to me :)

Well I'll let you read it

Disclaimer: I don't own the IE characters

!it yojne ouy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lost in Dreams**

_"I dream of you when I'm asleep, you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. _

_There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true." _

He looked up and he realized he had fall of a cliff but it was not so high and will be dead if it wasn't for the river where he was. Then he heard a sloshing sound, he looked around and saw Gazel trying to stay on the surface.

"Gazel!"

She said something incomprehensible and Burn took it as a call of help.

He swam toward Gazel and round her waist with one of his arm at the same time Gazel clung to him.

"I can't swim" she said under her breath

Burn was thinking why he always ended in trouble, he surely was a bad-tempered boy but he didn't do such horrible things, and he wasn't afraid at all but he was starting to get tired about these kinds of situations, he just wanted to be happy with Gazel.

Burn sighed and realized they were being dragged by the water flow. It was a pretty difficult situation, Gazel couldn't swim and the river seemed to be wider every second that passed.

"Don't worry just let me go some moments so I can…"

"No don't let me go" she interrupted clinging tighter to Burn.

"But in this position I can't swim toward the river bank, I rather say I can't swim at all" he complained trying to reason with Gazel.

Gazel looked at him hopeful.

"Just hold on to my neck" he said softly and Gazel loosen a little her grip.

Burn managed to turn around giving his back to Gazel while she hold to his neck with her arms.

"See, everything is okay" Burn said in a soothing tone

"For now" she said reluctantly

Burn was trying hard to reach the river bank swimming but it was not certainly easy fighting with the strong flow and with Gazel clinging to his neck, the fact that her body was so attached to his was driving him nuts, he could feel her soft skin so near of his and it wasn't helping him to concentrate

He realized that fighting with the flow was the big mistake he was doing, he was just swimming to the opposite direction where the flow was going instead of using the flow to impulse himself.

He let the flow dragged him along with Gazel and swam toward the river bank; it was a definitely effective method because in matter of seconds he had already reached the river bank.

Burn hold on to some roots of trees and let Gazel climbed the river bank first, when she was safely on earth he climbed too and sat on the river bank letting his feet staying in the water, Gazel was shrunken and trembling.

"Why you can't swim?" was the first question Burn dare to say

"I don't know, I just can't, I've never try to swim" she answered troubled

"Okay…one day I'll teach you" he said smiling

"In y-your d-dreams" she muttered hugging herself trying to get some warm

"It will save you in situations like this" he said shrugging

"So you're bothered because you have to saved me today, you know you could have let me die, it was easy" she mumbled looking contemptuously

"No, it's not like that…if I wanted to let you die I would have but of course I want you alive… I meant what if someday you are drowning and I'm not with you? It won't be a matter of if I want to let you die or not, it will be a matter of if you can swim or not" he explained her

"You can always be my hero" she whispered really soft but Burn hear it anyway and suppress a smirk.

"What?" he asked pretending not to had hear

Gazel blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. I just said that I won't learn to swim, you can't force me to" she mumbled

A silence overcome making the situation awkward, Burn got his legs out of the water trying to make himself comfortable.

"The good thing about almost being drowned is that we have already took a bath, the first since we got lost" Burn joked breaking the silence

Gazel laughed quietly and look resentful at the river.

"I don't think that counts as a bath, we didn't have any shampoo or soap" she said

"It was a fast bath" he said winking at her.

Burn stood up realizing that the night was already falling, he helped the trembling Gazel to get to her feet and they started walking, getting away from the river.

"Where are we going to sleep?" she asked

"Not near the river at least, it will be kind of creepy…" he answered shrugging

"Burn, everything about this forest is creepy in the night" sighed Gazel

Gazel stopped when they had walk a few miles, Burn stopped when she noticed and looked at her inquisitively

"I think we're far enough of the river" she said yawning.

"So you plan to sleep on the ground?" Burn doubted

"Well if fate want us to die we'll die, I think that we would be dead if we were ready for it, now I'm just too tired to continue" she said trying to keep her eyes open.

Burn stood in front of her and turned around giving his back to her.

"What?" Gazel asked scowling at the sudden action.

"Get on my back" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gazel blushed slightly.

"No way"

"Yes, way. Come on didn't you say you were tired?"

"Yes but…I weigh too much and you'll get tired quickly" she excused herself lamely.

"I bet you're one of those featherweight girls, just get on my back" he said stubbornly

Gazel wrapped Burn's neck with her arms and let her legs wrapped his trunk a little uncomfortable, she felt like she was taking advantage of Burn. Burn grabbed Gazel's legs to hold her better.

It was easy for Burn to carry her on his back, she was really light.

"Featherweight" he reassure her

They felt the situation a little awkward and Burn could even feel Gazel's muscles tense but he didn't say anything and started walking.

"Featherweight" he reassure her trying to make her relax

Gazel felt in confidence and comfortable and she sighed letting herself relaxed, she laid her head between Burn's neck and his shoulder, Burn tried to look at her from the corner of his eye and found her with a thoughtful expression

"Burn, what if we never find the camp or any exit to this forest? What will happen?" she asked out of nothing with a sleepy voice.

"I don't know" he said thoughtful now

"Well…I don't care being lost more time in the forest if it's with you" Gazel whispered

Burn felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at Gazel but found her sleep. He walked until he found a sort of little cave, it was more like a wall of rock but it was better than nothing to cover themselves. Then he carefully put her on the ground and he lay beside her, rounding her waist with one of his arms.

"I also do not mind being trapped in this forest if it's with you" he whispered happily in her ear and he could swear he saw a smile on Gazel's face.

He was saying the truth, he was really happy, being lost with Gazel wasn't bad at all, even more he didn't felt as if he was lost in a forest, he felt like he was living a dream, like he was lost in dreams instead of a forest. The only problem about dreams is that every single one has it ends, and Burn's was starting to come to its end, thought he didn't knew it yet.

Burn closed his eyes, he really didn't need to close them to have an alternative better world, the reality was great to him now but he was tired and he had to sleep.

Burn woke up first the next morning; he realized it was really late because the sun was almost in the middle of the sky. He moved Gazel softly and instantly she woke up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Burn greeted her smiling

"G' morning" she said with a sleepy voice and rubbing her eyes

"Come on it's a new day, let's go" said Burn trying to cheer her up.

Burn stood up all hyperactive and almost dragged Gazel with him.

"Why are you so…like this?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I dunno… why? Do you want me to be grumpy?"

"No, the optimist Burn it's nice" she answered laughing

Burn took intertwine his hand with hers and they continue walking. That day they acted like little kids, Gazel jumping here and there in the puddles dirtying her clothes and Burn's with mood, he just laughed but after some time they were really dirty.

"You know, Hitomiko is going to kill us" he said laughing

Gazel just smiled encouraging him.

Burn then joined her in the jump-in-the-mud thing; it ended up in a kind of game which make their clothes really dirty.

They stopped the game when they felt their clothes all sticky and uncomfortable thought it was too late to clean it up.

"Now we really look like we had been lost and in trouble this last days" Burn said walking awkwardly followed by Gazel.

"Well it's true after all" she said happily.

They walked more and more miles until Gazel stopped refusing to continue. Burn look at her suspiciously

"What's gotten into you?" he asked

"Don't you listen?" she asked whispering

Burn tried to listen attentively and heard someone laughing and talking.

"Do you think they are here to…"

He didn't finish his question because they saw Midorikawa and Hiroto walking. Hiroto was talking to Midorikawa while he looked around, his eyes widened when he spotted Burn and Gazel.

"Gazel, Burn" he shouted while ran to them, when he reached them he hugged Gazel and then Burn. Hiroto looked at them quietly but seemed glad; he wasn't as cheerful as Midorikawa because of his usually neutral personality

"What happened to you?" Hiroto asked concern looking to their clothes

Burn and Gazel exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, that doesn't matter now; you must be thirsty, hungry and tired. We've been searching you since the day you disappeared; it's like three days ago, they're even police trying to find you, come on follow me" said a hyperactive Midorikawa while he disappear between some trees. Hiroto was walking behind and looked back at them suspiciously.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked

Burn and Gazel exchange glances again. They had two options; it was either follow them and get back to the real world where they were sort of enemies or run away and live in the forest forever but together. But they decided to follow Hiroto and Midorikawa, Gazel took Burn's hand and he squeezed it giving her some support, she smiled weakly at him, maybe not everything was going to be like before.

* * *

Okay I know it's kind of lame but I'm stressed because I'm in final exams at school and that makes me write crap

I hope you've enjoy it anyways :)

The next chapter is the last...

Reviews?


	8. Happy Ending?

****Hi minna :)

I finally bring you the last chapter of this story... It's a long chapter (of course in _my_ terms of long)

I can't believe I'm actually finishing a story...

I never thought my story will have so many reviews, follows and favorites, but those are thanks to all of you :)

So thanks for your support in this story, you don't know how much it has mean to me

Thanks to the good people (well...) who didn't leave a review or anything but that anyway read the story

Okay I'll let you read the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the IE characters or anything related to IE

Warnings: OOC and that is all lovey dovey

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 8: Happy Ending?**

"_If you want to make your dreams come true, _

_The first thing you have to do is wake up"_

When Hitomiko saw Gazel and Burn walking out the forest with Hiroto and Midorikawa she was somehow relieved, she almost got a heart attack though. Maybe it was because their clothes were all dirty with mood or because she saw blood in the "bandage" around Burn's forehead. Hitomiko scowled when she saw that they were holding hands, that action was really strange in them since they were always fighting in normal circumstances, which made her think that they really had a rough time in the forest.

All the teenagers that were there ran to them, most of them hugged them and started to shot questions at them.

"Nagumo, Suzuno" Hitomiko gasped as she walked toward Burn and Gazel, who seem a little uncomfortable. All the teenagers let her go through getting out of her way and making a circle around them.

Hitomiko didn't hug them or anything, but it wasn't because she didn't want to, it was because she was somewhat hysterical and the blood in Burn's bandage wasn't helping to calm her nerves. The first thing she did was quitting the bandage of Burn's forehead, when she saw his wound… let's say that was enough for them to end up in the hospital.

Gazel was bothered because of Hitomiko, she knew that they had been lost for like 3 days but it wasn't so serious, it wasn't necessary to take them to the hospital; well at least it wasn't necessary to take her to the hospital. But there she was in the waiting room sitting next to Hitomiko. She had already being diagnosed by a doctor and his diagnosis to her was "You are just a little disoriented but nothing serious", like she didn't know that.

Maybe Gazel could understand a little Hitomiko, maybe they really looked like they had trouble in the forest, but she was way too upset for Burn, like he had been hit by a car or something.

The doctors said that Burn hadn't lost much blood but they have to stitch up his cut because it might infect or whatever, Gazel didn't pay much attention after hearing that Burn was okay.

Gazel thought that Hitomiko would calm down after hearing the doctors but it seemed that she didn't believe that Burn was okay, she had told Gazel that unless she saw Burn with his cut cure she wouldn't calm down. That freaked out Gazel but she decided to stay quiet and forced her face to be expressionless, she was good at that anyway.

Gazel sighed in relief when she saw Burn coming out of the room, with gauze where his wound was supposed to be. He was grinning like he had been playing video games and Hitomiko practically jumped from her sit, glaring at him expectantly. Gazel stood up too, though she didn't know why she did it.

"The doctors just gave me 3 stitches" he answered to Hitomiko non-speak question

Then he smirked at Gazel, reassuring her he was okay.

The doctors came out of the room and Hitomiko started to ask questions to them, when all her doubts were answered she turn to Burn and Gazel.

"Let's go home" she simply said

Gazel was relieved to hear those words; she had been waiting for them since she entered in the hospital. She felt tired and just wanted some sleep.

When they arrived at the orphanage, everyone was in the door to receive them, they were ready to attack with questions and Gazel felt overwhelm.

"Okay guys, I know you've miss Suzuno and Nagumo these past days and you want to know what happened to them in the forest, but they are tired and need some rest, so you better leave them alone and ask you questions tomorrow, I don't want any "buts", let them feel calm and peaceful" Hitomiko warned to everyone, Gazel felt grateful for the first time since she was taken to the hospital.

Everyone looked disappointed but understood Hitomiko message clearly and turned around leaving them alone.

Hitomiko then turned to Gazel and Burn while she looked at their clothes; she pursued her lips like until that moment she really noticed their dirty clothes.

"You two first take a shower, _then_ you sleep as much as you want" she said to them as she turned around and entered in the orphanage.

Burn and Gazel didn't need to be told to do so; they had already thought to do that.

After Gazel took a shower, she decided to stay in her room; she didn't want to have dinner with all the people, she knew that although Hitomiko had told them not to ask questions, there were people who will ask anyway and she didn't want to answer, she was too tired and confused to answer.

She lay on her bed trying to feel comfortable, she thought she would fall asleep immediately but her eyes refused to close, after some minutes she got bored and watched the night falling from her window, she watched the starry sky some time but got eventually bored of it because clouds were already gathering around and started to hide the stars. She crawled on her bed again, trying to get sleep again but memories about the forest kept popping in her mind. She couldn't help but think what will have happen with Burn if they had decided to stay in the forest, maybe they would be living happy with no one and nothing to worry about, just about themselves, they would have live in almost perfect world and would have construct tree houses and live like Tarzan. Maybe. No one knew what would have happen if they would have stay in the forest, certainly no one will know now that the decision was taken.

Gazel felt confused and wondered why she was thinking in Burn, wasn't enough being alone with him for three days? Gazel didn't know sure why, but she felt that even if she spend her whole life with him, it wouldn't be enough. Nothing made sense in her mind.

After some hours she heard everyone going in their rooms, so that mean the dinner was over and the lights went off.

After some time, which felt like eternity to Gazel, it started to rain, and it wasn't just a normal storm, it was a lightning storm, just the kind of storm Gazel love to sleep with. Gazel tried to get some sleep again, hoping that the sound of the rain pouring down will help her to sleep, but she was mistaken. Even the rain couldn't make her sleepy.

She sighed in defeat, what was wrong with her?

The next thing she heard, apart from the rain and the thunders, was someone knocking the door. She looked at the door thoughtful; she didn't want to open because she was almost sure that it was someone whom will start to ask her question about her "adventure" in the forest. She let the person knocked, not daring even to speak. But the knocks became more insistent, impatient. Gazel already knew who was knocking the door.

Minutes after the non-stop knocks, the door opened deliberately and Burn entered the room hesitating while Gazel tried her best to look asleep.

Burn looked at her some seconds and sighed in sadness, he realized she was "sleeping". Burn walked nearer her bed and stopped next to it.

He brushed away some strands of Gazel's hair that were covering her face.

"Good night… Fuusuke" he whispered, trying to wake her up. He leaned and kissed one of Gazel's cheek.

Then Burn turned around and step out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gazel was blushing deeply and opened her eyes delighted; she touched her cheek, where Burn's lips had been seconds before.

"Fuusuke" she repeated surprised, it was since a long time ago she was called by her first name, and she liked it.

She sat on her bed, her arms clutching her legs to her chest.

"Are you being truthful, Burn?"she asked aloud, like Burn somehow will hear her question.

The truth was that she was afraid of getting herself hurt.

Burn entered in his room still troubled, she had gone to Gazel's room searching for answers, but it seemed that Gazel didn't have any doubt and being in "home" was enough for her to fall sleep, like being lost in a forest was totally normal and she didn't care if she had been lost there, Burn felt betrayed but he knew it wasn't Gazel's fault, after all, why should it be?

Burn lay on his bed, once again, trying hard to close his eyes but he always ended up opening them, like his eyes were some kind of ruined switches.

Burn rolled in his bed trying to find a comfortable position but he had no luck.

The door was opened and Burn sat on the bed quickly, trying to figure who was standing there. Then a lightning lit the room a few seconds, it was enough for Burn to realize it was Gazel standing there.

Gazel was looking at him, giving him a silent and hopeful glare.

"Can I come in?" she whispered, breaking the silence

"Uh, sure" said a shocked Burn while he scratched his neck nervously.

Gazel took a step in the room and closed the door behind her; she stood there, doubting what to do.

Burn and Gazel kept doing eye-contact, as much as you can do in the darkness.

"Did…I wake you up?" Gazel asked awkwardly

"Nah…I'm unable to sleep for some unknown reason" he answered shrugging. He patted the bed, inviting Gazel to take a sit.

She did so and let her gaze travel everywhere, except into Burn's eyes.

"And… what brought you here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes

"I couldn't sleep either" she answered, like that would explain everything to Burn, but he grinned. He realized that maybe she wasn't sleeping when he got to his room; he tried not to feel hurt because after all she was in his room.

"So…may I say fate want us to be together?" he joked and Gazel smiled weakly.

"Maybe" she whispered, suddenly interest on the ceiling. Burn knew she was avoiding making eye-contact.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked now seriously.

Gazel sighed while she looked at the floor.

"Burn… what happened in the forest… was that…you mean everything you said and did? Weren't you just playing with my feelings?" she whispered but Burn could tell there was sadness in her voice "do I have to forget everything?"

Gazel felt her eyes were burning and tried to blink away the tears.

"Gazel" Burn choked, stunned

"I knew it. I didn't have to come. I…" her voice broke and some tears made their way down Gazel's cheeks. She didn't care anymore if she didn't look as tough as she always looked, she didn't care about anything, if she had lost Burn then she had nothing else to lose, there was too and she just wanted to be happy.

"No Gazel, don't forget anything…" was the only thing Burn managed to say as he pulled Gazel on his lap, she tilted her head and buried her face in the crook of his neck while Burn wrapped his arms around her waist.

Burn was sure that if he didn't have the courage to tell his feelings towards her now, then he will never have it.

"I love you" Burn said bluntly, he felt his cheeks getting warm.

Gazel's heart skipped a beat.

"I…I" Gazel was trying hard to say the words that she swear she would never say, but she was sure that she couldn't keep her feelings in secret anymore, unless she want to became insane "I love you too"

Burn breathed, unaware that he was holding it while he waited for Gazel's answer. Those words were enough for him. Burn looked at Gazel, giving her a smile full of hope and she returned it almost immediately.

Burn couldn't help but give her a peck on the lips that quickly turned into a slow kiss. They kissed each other with patience movements, like they had all the time of the world, it wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was surely sweet and full of love.

Gazel separated from him yawning.

"Guess it's time to sleep" she said happily

"What if we break the rules this night?"Burn asked grinning

Gazel blushed with wide eyes.

"You're such a pervert" she retorted and Blushed deeply.

"I didn't mean that. I mean you sleeping with me" he explained

Gazel smiled, sighing in relief.

"I'll take that as a yes" Burn said

Gazel got off of Burn's lap and he lay down on his bed as Gazel cuddle up with him. A lightning lit the room for a few seconds, and both of them realized that it was like the first night they were lost in the forest.

Burn tuck up himself and Gazel, smiling, he smiled at the thought that everything began with a childish argument and a race, but he didn't regret.

Gazel rested her head on his chest.

"Don't ever leave me alone" she whispered

"That should be my line" he said caressing her hair "but you know that I love you Fuusuke and I'll never leave you alone"

The sound of the rain pouring down was making Gazel sleepy.

"I love you too, Haruya" she answered before she closed her eyes

A smirk appeared on Burn's face, after all everything with Gazel was going better than he expected, he couldn't ask something better because what was happening was the best.

Now they were lost in the real world, where problems were worse than in the forest but they weren't alone, they had each other and that was more than enough. Their love story was only beginning.

**The End**

* * *

Well that's it :3

Okay don't kill me, I know the very end is lame but...

Hope you've like it because I really enjoy writing this chapter...

Well really thanks for your support :)... there's people who read this story that I actually consider my friend...

I hope to see you all in other of my stories...

Reviews, please?

I think it's not that difficult to write one...


End file.
